warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoot
Snake is a gray tom.Revealed in The Darkest Hour, page 292 History In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :He is a member of Scourge's guards. Before this happened, though, he was a member of Barley's family, with the name Hoot. He and his brother, Ice (formerly named Jumper), joined BloodClan quickly, because they enjoyed being cruel. When Barley meets his brothers patrolling the dump where Scourge made his den, Hoot tells him that he is no longer Hoot, but Snake. :Later, they were ordered to kill their sister, Violet, in front of Barley's eyes because Scourge did not allow strong family ties in BloodClan, out of concern that cats would band together against him. Snake attacks Violet with Ice with a flash of claws, and is seen licking their bloodstained paws and slinking back into the shadows. In the Original Series ''The Darkest Hour :He and Ice, his brother, fight with Barley, during the battle with LionClan and BloodClan. One of the brothers remembers Barley and taunts him, but Barley fights them off with Ravenpaw's help, and they flee the forest after they find out that Scourge has been killed by Firestar. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series A Clan in Need :Snake is first shown in Barley's dream of the events shown in ''Secrets of the Clans, along with Ice, his brother. :He later appears with Ice, addressing BloodClan at their old camp. The two of them have claimed leadership of BloodClan. Violet emerges from where ThunderClan is hiding and attempts to reason with Snake and Ice, calling them by their old names, Hoot and Jumper. He says that she is simply a kittypet and orders her to bow to them. They decide that she is there to grovel for their protection and he denies that Violet is their sister. Once Barley reveals himself in front of BloodClan, Snake remembers who they are and says that must teach them a lesson. :After the battle has ended, Snake and Ice agree to let Violet and Barley speak to them. But, Barley and Violet only leap at them and pin them to the ground. They then surrender to their old littermates and remember that they are Hoot and Jumper. Jumper then says he wants to make a deal but Barley states that it's too late. They claim that they haven't stolen any prey and blame it on the rest of BloodClan. This angers the other BloodClan cats and they chase Snake and Ice out. They aren't seen again. ''The Heart of a Warrior :Hoot first appears when Ravenpaw, Barley, and Firestar's patrol go back to the barn. It is revealed that after he and Jumper fled Twolegplace, he came to the barn because Willie offered them to stay. They also brought a few rogues from Twolegplace with them. After the rogues are driven out, Hoot and Jumper beg for Barley to let them stay in the barn, saying that they never knew it was their place all along. Barley lets his brothers stay, to Ravenpaw's dismay. While Hoot and Jumper are in the barn, they order Ravenpaw around, don't clean up their nests, and are lazy. They also accused Ravenpaw of ordering them to collect herbs while Ravenpaw took a nap, to which Ravenpaw protested, saying they were lying. But Barley believes his brothers. Finally, they are driven out by Barley when he says that they can't boss Ravenpaw around, and that it is his home, too. Both Hoot and Jumper leave, and aren't seen again. Trivia *Snake appears as a black and white tom in ''A Clan in Need,''Revealed in ''A Clan in Need, page 71 despite being previously described as a gray tom. Family Members Brothers: :Barley:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 138 :Ice: Status Unknown Sister: :Violet: Living (Confirmed by Erin Hunter) Tree References and Citations Category:BloodClan Cat Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:A Clan in Need characters Category:Rogue